Who's Bad?
by MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996
Summary: "You ain't bad, you ain't nothin! You ain't NOTHIN!"
1. Be The Man

Who's Bad?

Chapter 1 – Be The Man

Daryl's P.O.V.

New York City. When someone mentions it, the first things that pops into their mind are the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. When I think about it, I think about the neighborhood I live in. My name is Daryl. I'm seventeen years old and I've been going to a private school called "The Duxston School" for almost 2 years just to get away from the trouble back home; and for the top grades I've been getting. I've been raised in the ghetto, in Brooklyn, since I was really little. So, it's not uncommon to see someone getting mugged by masked men or something like that at my neighborhood.

Some of the guys back home, when I was seven, would tease me about my skin color getting lighter because I was born black; but Mom told me to ignore them and start making friends. I found out later that I have a skin disease called vitiligo while I was looking at some books in the local library. So far, I've made three friends; they are Mini Max, Chris, and Zack. I haven't seen them in a long time. Today is the last day before Thanksgiving break starts. Everybody at my school are really excited about seeing their friends and families.

I was about to exit the crowded hall when I heard someone shouting "Daryl!"

Turning around, I saw a guy that was in my English class.

He said, "Listen, I wanna say before you go that you did a real good job first term. And I-I guess I'm just proud of you, of how hard you worked."

"Thanks," I said politely, "thank you."

The dude held up his hand and said, "Hi-five, my man."

I give him the hi-five.

"Take care."

I finally got outside to see guys throwing snow up into the air, while they were whooping with joy. Once I got on the local bus, I sat on the left side, anxious to see my friends. About halfway to the subway, one crazy guy stuffed popcorn into the collar at the back of my shirt. I was laughing because it tickled. After about an hour of sitting on the bus, there were only a few people left, myself included. I heard the bus driver making an announcement that we were at the station. When the bus came to a stop, I grabbed my things to exit and make my way towards the subway that will take me home. The inside of the subway had graffiti all over. I sat close to the sliding door.

While we were moving, a guy next to me asked, "How many guys proud of you?"

I turned to face the man. He was from my American History class. I think his name is Rockwell.

I paused for a moment and replied, "Three."

"Shoot," Rockwell said, "**four **guys are proud of me."

I silently snickered to myself. The subway was slowing down and I saw Rockwell getting up.

Before he left, he gave me a handshake and said, "Be the man."

"Be the man," I repeated softly.

While I was letting the words sink in, I held up my hand and removed the glove with my teeth.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2- Welcome Home

Daryl's P.O.V.

Finally, I made it to my old neighborhood. It was just as defiled as I remembered: Graffiti on the streets; homeless people huddling around fires to keep themselves warm; and my house was a little bit cleaner than the rest of the premises. On the front steps of the house, I saw my friends: Mini Max, Chris, and Zack. I couldn't help but smile; it's been so long since I've seen them. Max had his black leather baseball cap on sideways and wearing his sunglasses; Chris had on his glasses that had no lens; and Zack wore a snow hat that had the word "Capricorn" printed on. They were already talking at once as I walked up to them. Zack patted me on the shoulder hard, almost leaving a bruise behind. I managed to get inside my house and went up the staircase to put my bags in my bedroom. Everything looked the same: The posters were still here; desk still looks messy; note on the typewriter- Hang on, there wasn't a note when I was here last. The paper looks new and I recognized the handwriting as my mom's.

Picking it up, I read what she wrote:

_Hi, Daryl. Welcome home. I'm at work. Sandwich in the fridge. Be home at seven._

_Love, Mom_

That's why she wasn't here; she was still at work. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it said 5:17. Less than two hours until she gets back. Letting out a huge sigh, I placed the folded piece of paper next to the typewriter, set my bags down beside my bed and went downstairs. Mini Max, with his sunglasses now off, Zack and Chris were waiting for me.

"You alright there, Daryl?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," I replied in my usual soft voice, "I'm-I'm fine. Just... tired I guess."

Noticing the "oh-really" look on their faces, I told them about the note Mom left on the typewriter, except the sandwich bit: Zack loves to eat.

"It's gonna be alright, bro," Mini Max said enthusiastically. "Yo momma will be here soon before you know it."

Nodding, I walked to the nearest wall and sat down, letting my mind take over. I thought about the English essay I did and got an "A," the choir at Duxson, Anya singing next to me... Anya. I miss her; she's my only closest friend in this world. She wasn't born in the United States, she was born in Moscow, the capital of Russia. Anastasia Rozanov has an abusive father that runs a vodka company. I never told Max nor the gang about Anya or where she's from.

"Joe college," Mini Max said unexpectedly that broke my train of thought; I looked up and saw him smoothing and picking away the engravings on the graffiti-covered wall with a screwdriver.

"What's your major, man?" he asked, not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"This is high school," I explained. "There ain't no majors."

Turning his gaze at me, Max questioned, "Then what's your minor?"

At first, I didn't get it; that is, until I heard Zack's awful laugh. Chris joined in. Looking at my knees, I began to giggle. That was a bad punch line.

"You guys are sick," I chuckled. "SICK!"

Over the next hour, we all started talking about different things that happened while I was away. I didn't pay attention to most of what they were trying to say. Anya was still on my mind. Those beautiful, blue sapphire-like eyes; her gorgeous, long red hair; and the touch of her soft hands on my wrist. I have to tell her that-

"Look, I think we'd better go for a walk, man," Max said while putting his sunglasses back on and cutting my thoughts off. As we all got up and walked towards the front door of my house, I started to get this nagging feeling at the back of my skull that something was going to happen tonight and it will change my life.


	3. Hunt's Up

Chapter 3- Hunt's Up

Daryl's P.O.V.

I don't know how long my friends and I were out in the freezing, cold and crime-filled night, but it seemed as though time itself was at a snail's pace. We were leaning back against a car and it was almost pitch black. The gang and I were staring at a mysterious man handing something small to a stranger that wanted two of something. After his customer walked away, the man, who was probably a drug dealer, saw all four of us; we all stared at him, doing our best to look tough. The drug dealer had an ordinary cane and wore a long trench coat. He looked sad and vulnerable, an easy prey to mug or rob.

He limped about two toward us while he leaned on the cane for support, and he asked, "Lookin' for somebody?"

The drug dealer pulled back his left side of the coat and, to my complete surprise, revealed that he had a hand gun tucked in his left pants leg, with the barrel pointing down. Almost immediately, I began to get a tight clenching sensation in my stomach, making me feel a little bit sick. My discomfort was shown on my face; I was the only one in the gang that lost their cool. Then, to my relief, my friends started walking to my house and I followed. The uneasiness inside me lessened a bit, but it was still there. Once we all got inside, we went towards the front hall that lead to the staircase and I noticed the grandfather clock now said 6:39. About twenty minutes until Mom returns home. I stood up against the spray-painted wall Max smoothed out with the screwdriver earlier. The rest of the gang was quiet; something was bugging them. Even Mini Max didn't look at me. His back was facing me.

Finally, he spoke: "Hunt's up."

Turning around to face me, he repeated, "Yo hunt's up, home boy. I mean, we got victims out there waitin' for us."

"What?" I said in a demanding tone; I knew Max was suggesting that we should go out and get in trouble before Mom comes home.

Scoffing a little bit, Mini Max continued, "You boy ain't home. Now see you up in Doonesbury playin' tennis with your turtle shells."

"Back off me, man," I immediately snapped while pointing threateningly at Max. "Back off."

What Mini Max just said was his own version of mocking me; I hadn't seen him do that in a long time. Zack, for some reason, tried to hold me, but I pushed him away, whining for him to stop it.

"Are you bad?" Max asked rather unexpectedly.

I stopped and stared at Max.

"Hm?" he said.

Silence.

"Or is that what they teach you up at that little sissy school of yours?" M.M. continued with anger in his voice, along with the increase in volume. "How to forget who your friends are? Well, let me tell you something: I don't CARE what they teach you up there! You either down or you ain't down!"

My heart was hammering inside my chest from frustration. Max was right: I almost forgot about them due to the other things going on at Duxston. The clenching came back again; this gang causes nothing but trouble anyways. Why did I join them in the first place?

"So the question is, are you bad or what?" Mini Max whisper-shouted.

"Leave me alone," I said under my breath.

That was when Max grabbed at my arm and we started shouting at each other.

"STOP!" I yelled at him; I've never felt this angry before, especially at my friends.

He let go of me a bit to violently. Chris and Zack were still surrounding me.

"Get outta my way," I ordered as I shoved past them. "MOVE."

Stopping at the front door, I did my best to get a grip on myself. My face was still feeling hot from my wrath against Mini Max. I then remembered that my jacket was making me even more warmer. I turned around and looked at the gang.

"You wanna see who's bad?" I challenged.

I began to rip off my gloves.

"You wanna see who's bad?" I repeated to my posse, "Come on; come on, let's do it."

Finally, I took off my jacket.

"Let's see who's bad, man," I commanded while pointing to myself. "Come on. COME ON! Let's go!"

A few seconds later, the rest of the team followed me as I walked out the door and into the night.

Anastasia's P.O.V.

My father sent me to my room. Again. He's always been this insolent to me because we had to move from Russia to the U.S.A. My father, Ivan, also drinks too much just to "check" if the vodka his company was selling tasted right. Sitting on my bed, tears began to form in my eyes, wishing that my mother was still alive. She died shortly after I was born. My father choked her to death because he wanted a son instead of a daughter. Strangely enough, I still remember how Inessa, my mother, perished, even though I was a few weeks old. Bowing my head and letting my long and wavy red hair hide my face, I started to weep. Sobbing is what I do almost daily; I miss Daryl, my only friend.

All of a sudden, I felt like I had to go somewhere loud and noisy to let out my frustrations and sorrow. Lifting my head up, I carefully wiped away my tears and sniffled a little bit. Looking at my closet, I saw my purple jacket. I slowly got up and moved towards it. Gingerly slipping it off the coat hanger, I smiled and put it on. Turning to face the door, my hand reached out and noiselessly opened the door. My ears picked up the sound of my father's snoring. He's asleep from drinking too much. I quietly gave out a sigh of relief and softly tip-toed to the front door and walked to the subway station.


	4. Anastasia and the Boy in Black Leather

Chapter 4- Anastasia and the Boy in Black Leather

Anastasia's P.O.V.

Some subway stations in New York are not all glamorous and clean. The Hoyt Schermerhorn Station in Brooklyn is kind of trashed, in my opinion. On the middle level, which is where I went to, there was a little pile of both old and new food wrappers beside a garbage can next to one of the exits.

The small white tiles on the walls and pillars, which used to be spotless, have gathered dirt and other stains over the many years they've been there. I still wasn't sure as to why I wanted to go there in the first place. But something amazing or shocking was going to happen. Crouching behind a pillar, I watched as an old man walk down a staircase, that was on my far right, and continued his stroll. Just then, a man wearing a familiar-looking gray tracksuit, with a hoodie and jacket, advanced to the old man. He stopped and said something barely audible to the elderly person. Out of the corner of my right eye, three guys, that looked like gang members, appeared from behind other columns and quietly followed the old man with this evil luster in their eyes. They were going to rob this defenseless man!

The man in the tracksuit noticed the three troublemakers about to mug this innocent and elderly person and he shouted for the man to run, his voice echoed throughout the entire level. The elder did as he was told; when the man in the gray tracksuit whipped his head around to see the old man moving as fast as he could, I saw the man's face.

"_Daryl?" _I thought. _"What's he doing here?"_

Daryl then looked at the gang members just as one of them, who had his leather baseball cap on backwards, looked ticked off at his failed endeavor.

The African American with the leather cap demanded, at Daryl, "Whadda doin', huh?! You ain't down this no more. You ain't down, you ain't bad. You ain't bad!"

"YOU AIN'T BAD, YOU AIN'T NOTHIN'!" Daryl yelled at the top of his lungs; I had never heard him so angry before in my life. "YOU AIN'T NOTHIN'!"

Without warning, these backup dancers appeared out from behind two pillars; one of the columns was near me. While I watched the extra company, I wasn't looking at Daryl. Spying my best friend, I noticed that Daryl was wearing a different outfit. Now he was wearing the black leather apparel with buckles and zippers on the jacket, gloves, black shirt, a very abundant-looking silver belt, and a red stripe went down both pants' legs. I also noted to myself that his dark curly hair was two inches longer than before.

"_Huh?" _I thought; I started to get very confused. _"How did he change his clothes so damn fast?"_

It seemed that the assemblage opposite of Daryl were just bewildered as I was, but they kept their cool. After a few seconds of silence, except for Daryl's heavy breathing, a pipe on a tiled support that was on Daryl's left had burst, making this powerful noise. Everyone, except me, whipped their had to the sound explosion; Daryl was the fastest. I felt my heart pounding like a drum in my chest. Taking deep and quiet breaths, I did my best to control my heart rate. My palms started to get sweaty, but I didn't mind. The three rascals were still staring at Daryl.

The leader of the gang took one step forward and challenged, with an attitude, "So whassup?"

Daryl's eyes darted to the pillars where I was out of sight. Without thinking, I hid from his view in fear and heard the sound of a whip lashing out, but missing it's target. The booming of an electric bass in A minor, which accompanied by a dynamic tempo of 114 bpm, filled the entire level of the subway and Daryl with the associate dancers began to dance and shout. I couldn't help but notice that Daryl grabbed his crotch while he moved to the beat like Michael Jackson, but it was more edgy. Finally, Daryl began to sing and at specific parts the backup dancers echoed:

_Your butt is mine_

_Gonna tell you right_

_Just show your face_

_In broad daylight_

_I'm tellin' you_

_On how I feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind_

_Don't shoot to kill_

_Cha'mone, Cha'mone_

_Lay it on me_

_Alright_

_I'm giving you_

_On count of three_

_To show your stuff_

_Or let it be_

_I'm tellin' you_

_Just watch your mouth_

_I know your game_

_What you're about_

_Well, they say the sky's the limit_

_And to to me that's really true_

_But my friend, you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'til I get through_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad- cha'mone_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- cha'mone, you know_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_(Just to tell you once again,)_

_Who's bad?_

_Ho! Woo!_

_The word is out_

_You're doin' wrong_

_Gonna lock you up_

_Before too long_

_Your lyin' eyes_

_Gonna tell you right_

_So listen up_

_Don't make a fight_

_Your talk is cheap_

_You're not a man_

_You're throwin' stones_

_To hide your hands_

_Well, they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_And my friends, you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'til I get through_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad- cha'mone_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it, you know_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad- you know, woo!_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it, you know_

_(bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now _

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_(Just to tell you once again,)_

_Who's bad?_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad- cha'mone_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it, you know_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again,)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- cha'mone_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it- ya know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_Ya know, ya know, ya know, cha'mone_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you_

_(Just to tell you once again,)_

_You know I'm smooth, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_Ya know I'm bad- I'm bad, baby_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_Ya know, ya know, ya know it, cha'mone_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Woo!_

_(Just to tell you once again,)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, ya know- woo!_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad- ya know it, ya know_

_(Bad, bad- really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_(Just to tell you once again,)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

I thought he was done, but then he started to chant, with the dancers, in front of his opponents:

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_You're tellin' me_

_(You're tellin' me)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_Gonna lock you up_

_(Gonna lock you up)_

_Before too long_

_(Before too long)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong, boy_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad, brotha?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Who's bad?_

_(Who's bad?)_

_Ya know_

_(Ya know)_

_Ya know it_

_(Ya know it)_

_Ya know_

_(Ya know)_

_Ya know it_

_(Ya know it)_

_Hoo!_

_(Hoo!)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_Ya know_

_(Ya know)_

_Ya know it_

_(Ya know it)_

_Ya know_

_(Ya know)_

_Ya know it_

_(Ya know it)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_Betta watch your mouth, boy_

_(Betta watch your mouth, boy)_

_Betta watch your mouth_

_(Betta watch your mouth)_

_Your brotha_

_(Your brotha)_

_Yes, your motha_

_(Yes, your motha)_

_Yes, your sista_

_(Yes, your sista)_

_Ask me_

_(Ask me)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_You're doin' wrong_

_(You're doin' wrong)_

_Shhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Daryl pointed at the man with the black leather cap. Suddenly, the gang member knocked Daryl's hand out of the way and tried to grab at his archenemy. But Daryl slapped his right hand onto his rival's upper arm and the other person did the same thing. After a few breath-holding seconds, they let go.

"So that's the way it goes down, then," Daryl's competitor muttered to himself, loud enough for him to hear.

Without saying another thing, the man with the black leather cap held up his hand as if he wanted a handshake. That's what a smiling Daryl gave him. The leader of the gang motioned for the rest of his friends to walk away with him. I observed how the 3 men walked away. When I looked back at Daryl, the backup dancers were gone and he was wearing his tracksuit, lowering his hoodie.

"_How does he do that?" _I wondered.

My heart was still thumping in my rib cage. Not from fear, however; it was from affection. I love Daryl.

Daryl then turned around and headed back to his home. Peeking from behind the pillar, I watched him stroll. Suddenly, I sneezed.

"ACHOO!" I exclaimed, filling the level with the sound.

Immediately, I slapped a hand onto my mouth. Daryl spun around to see what was behind him; I hid behind the column.

Daryl's P.O.V.

Someone just sneezed. It wasn't Mini Max. A girl sneezed. Turning around to continue my hike back to my residence, I thought about the red hair that darted behind that tiled pillar...


	5. Daryl's Vision

Chapter 5- Daryl's Vision

Daryl's P.O.V.

Opening the door to my house, I examined the grandfather clock. 7:09 PM. Grimacing in worry, I wondered where Mom was. She probably got here and immediately noticed that I wasn't in the house. I hope I won't get in trouble. To my relief, I picked up the sound of papers being stacked in the den. Mom didn't hear me come in.

Anastasia's P.O.V.

Tiptoeing up the staircase so my father wouldn't wake up, I went into my room and gently closed the door. I still had the song that Daryl sang going off in my head. I've heard the tune before tonight. Earlier in the school year, during lunch, Daryl was writing something down on a piece of binder paper and he was humming it. He has a thing for songwriting and poetry. My hand unconsciously held on to the ruby heart on the necklace I had on that Daryl gave to me for my 16th birthday. He's such a sweet guy. Sighing aloud, I wondered if Daryl loves me as much as I love him.

Daryl's P.O.V.

Realizing that I was still sweaty from all that dancing I did at the subway station, I decided to take a quick shower to wash off all the stuff from my body. Once I entered the bathroom, which was next to my bedroom, I kicked off my shoes and slipped off my jacket and put that on a nearby hanger. While I was undressing myself, I thought about the tone of Mini Max's voice when he said "So that's the way it goes down then." He sounded disappointed about my decision to leave the gang, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Finally, I was completely naked. Before I turned on the water, I put my clothes into the hamper. Twisting the water faucet, the water began to rush out and I tested the water. When it was at the right temperature, I stepped into the shower and let the hot H2O hit my bare back and I closed the shower curtain. I let my thoughts roam free in the flow of the water.

"_The red hair was was Anya's," _I realized suddenly. _"That's why it looked so familiar." _

I wondered if she saw everything that happened in the subway station. After a few seconds, I started to clean myself with Anya still on my mind. Grabbing a bar of soap, I gently scrubbed my light brown skin, including my privates, and felt the heated aqua relax my aching and sore muscles on contact. Dancing is one of my talents. Three minutes later, I turned off the faucet, grabbed a towel, got out of the shower and started to dry myself off. Wrapping the cloth around my waist, I advanced to the bathroom sink, got my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on the bristles and began brushing my teeth. After I was done, I grabbed the cup next to the sink, filled it with water, sipped from it, swished it around in my mouth, gargled and spat it into the sink.

Anastasia's P.O.V.

Lying down on my bed, I was still thinking about Daryl. His brown eyes were always filled with kindness and love. My heart started beating faster when I thought about his lips. Now I wanted to kiss them so badly. But this was all imagination. I want to marry him.

Daryl's P.O.V.

Once I got my pajamas on, I went underneath the covers of my bed and closed my eyes, letting my thought become dreams.

_The Dream:_

_ At first all I saw was darkness... The blackness of night melted away, showing a queen-sized bed with Anastasia lying on top wearing a nightgown with her eyes closed... I cautiously approached the bed... I was wearing a white button-down shirt, black pants and loafers... My hair was two inches longer, the same length when I wore my black leather costume... Reaching out to touch Anya's sleeping form, I gently brushed her hair away from her pretty face... She slowly fluttered her eyes open, saw me with her innocent cobalt blue eyes and smiled... I grinned back and sat on the edge of the bed... Her figure looked so inviting, with the slenderness of her body and the lovely curves of her hips and breasts..._

"_I just want to lay next to you for a while," I said without thinking..._

_ Anya suddenly, and gingerly, grabbed my hand and carefully pulled me closer to her... I crawled on the mattress and was lying next to my love... My shoes had somehow appeared on the floor, but my main focus was Anastasia... Her soft hand rubbed my cheek... Taking her hand mine,I pressed my lips against her palm... I could hear synth strings playing faintly in the background..._

"_You look so beautiful tonight," I wooed..._

_Holding Anya close to me, I kissed her eyelids; I heard her moan softly..._

"_Your eyes are so lovely," I spoke..._

_ Placing my hand on her waist, I started to kiss her on lips... She embraced back and commenced to unbutton my shirt, revealing my bare chest with some white splotches on my skin..._

_Bringing the passionate kiss to an end, I said "Your mouth is so sweet..."_

_ Anya took off my shirt before I began to unzip her dress... Her skin was so smooth and warm..._

"_A lot of people misunderstand me." I mildly muttered to her. "That's because they don't know me at all..."_

_ Anya blushed a little bit after I said that... She is so gorgeous..._

"_I just want to touch you," I moaned in a sexy voice, "and hold you..."_

_Anastasia scooted herself even closer to me and hugged me..._

"_I need you," I breathed into Anya's ear. "God, I need you..."_

_ My hands had unconsciously initiated to slip off her nightgown... Anya's soft hand went from my chest to my butt..._

"_I love you so much," my voice echoed in every part of my tired brain..._

Anastasia's P.O.V.

Finally, I started to get sleepy. Once I feel into my slumber, I dreamt of Daryl in his black leather outfit kissing me in one of the haalls at Duxston.


End file.
